


Sketchbook

by DinRedfire



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinRedfire/pseuds/DinRedfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahina Aoi returns at the Art Room after the deaths of three of her friends. There, she discovers the sketchbook Yamada left behind.<br/>Sequel to my story ''Scent of Love'' sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketchbook

Sketchbook

_ A Danganronpa fanfiction _

_ By Shana Lessard _

__

Aoi Asahina didn't know why she came back here; it wasn't like she was an artist, or she needed anything from here, but she found herself on the third floor, anyway, in the art room. This place just brought her bad memories. This is where they had found Ishimaru's dead body after he disappeared...and where Yamada had died.

Why did she come back here? She didn't know, but she didn't want to stay in her room crying like last time. She knew Sakura would be worried, but this once, she needed to be by herself--if only for a little while.

Only a few weeks had passed since they were imprisoned in Kikougamine High School, but there were already so few of them. The faces of Sayaka Maizono, Junko Enoshima, Leon Kuwata, Chihiro Fujisaki, Mondo Oowada, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Hifumi Yamada, and Celestia- no, Taeko Yasuhiro- came back to her mind. The realization suddenly hit her; it should have been obvious already, however, things happened so quickly, it still felt too unreal. She would never see them again.

The thought made her chest tighten. Aoi bit her lower lip trying to fight back tears...which ended up running, anyway. They were never given time to mourn their friends; each room in which the murder occurred were cleaned so thoroughly, so quickly, it felt as if it never happened at all. In her dreams, Aoi could comfort herself, pretending that the others were alive- as if they were outside and waiting for them.

It was nothing but empty hope and she knew that. Looking around the art room one last time, she was about to leave, but something caught the girl's attention. There was a large sketchpad forgotten on one of the tables. Curious, she walked towards it, and picked it up with trembling hands. It could only belong to him.

Aoi flipped the book open and gasped. The first page featured Sayaka Maizono and Leon Kuwata. Both were singing together like they were at a karaoke club, and seemed to be having a blast; in fact, their expressions were so vibrant, it felt like the drawing would spring to life. Flipping to the next page, she saw Junko- simply posing as she did in her magazine with a heartwarming smile; not one of a model forcing herself to smile, but a genuine one. Next up was Ishimaru and Oowada, arm in arm like brothers. The next one was of Chihiro on his laptop, seeming really focused on what he was doing. Aoi corrected herself; it wasn't just focus, but passion.

Unwillingly, she let out a sob. Yamada at first came off as a creepy and perverted otaku, but she had seen his kindness- albeit clumsy -several times; like the time he made the donuts especially for her. It brought her a warm, bittersweet feeling. Seeing this sketchbook made it clear that he deeply missed the others in his own way.

She flipped the next pages and realized- a lot of them featured her. The day she received the freshly made donuts, the times she jogged in the hallway, the times she was at the cafeteria drinking tea. In all of these drawings, Aoi saw herself with a big smile, and a sparkle of life in her eyes. She closed the sketchbook and fell to her knees, crying as she held it against her chest.

If felt as if Yamada was trying to tell her to stop moping around- to smile and live her life to the fullest- even in this condition. She stood up, drying her tears while still holding the sketchbook.

"Thank you Yamada. I'll keep trying to be strong," she said as she left the art room.


End file.
